herofandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy
Goofy Goof, known better simply as Goofy, is an anthropomorphic dog and one of the most famous characters created by Walt Disney. Clumsy but ultimately good-natured, Goofy is one of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck's best friends. However, he is not too bright and this can lead to problems sometimes. He is currently in love with Clarabelle Cow, but in An Extremely Goofy Movie, the 2000 animated sequel to A Goofy Movie, he is in love with Sylvia Marpole. In the 1992-1993 TV series Goof Troop, Goofy lives in the town of Spoonerville with his son Max and their cat Waffles and lives next door to his high school friend Pete, his wife Peg, their children P.J. and Pistol and their dog Chainsaw. Personality Goofy's most notable personalities are how clumsy, dimwitted, and, of course, goofy he is. He is a nice guy and has a good heart.These are also his main flaws, and even Mickey and Donald sometimes consider him rather annoying. Aside from this, he is also charming and lovable, and Mickey and Donald still consider him very close friends. He is great at sports and raising children, and has shown a degree of intelligence occasionally, and can notice things others can't at times. He is always willing to help out, but sometimes causes a lot of problems which can be annoying at best and disastrous at worst, which even he himself finds embarrassing. Goofy can be be a little bit protective to his son, Max, but he still loves him. Max is also embarrassed by Goofy several times, but he cares for his father too. Goofy, like most people, hates being thought of and referred to as dumb. Gallery Goofy 02.gif Falling Goofy Pic.gif|Goofy's trademark holler (YAAAAA-ha-ha-ha-hooey!) Icerafancyfree2769.jpg 10499286_1.jpg|Goofy in the 1950's 51706.jpg 51911.jpg Imageppjpag.jpg|Goofy with his neighbour and friend Peg and her children P.J. and Pistol Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-327.jpg Goofy angry with Max after max gave the wrong direction at the junction.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg Goofymoviemain.jpg Max arguing with Goofy.jpg Goofy releasing stress.jpg|"I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, Max. I was just tryin to get closer to ya." GoofyAcid_6509.png Goofy facing Brad Uppercrust.png|Goofy facing Brad Uppercrust Goofy & Max saving Tank from the burning Logo.jpg Tank helping Max & Goofy.jpg Max giving his trophy as an apology gift to Goofy.png 250px-Goofy_(KHIIFM)_KHIIHD.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts. Mickey mouse clubhouse pilot.jpg IMG 8943.PNG IMG 8941.JPG Trivia *Goofy is similar to a couple heroes: **Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) - Both are clumsy and they have little buddies (Max Goof for Goofy, and Diddy Kong for Donkey Kong). The only difference that Max is Goofy's son, while Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's nephew. Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Animals Category:Sidekick Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Dimwits Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Nurturer Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Bond Protector Category:In love heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Serious Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Parents Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Optimists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Famous Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Anti Nazis Category:War Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Straight man Category:Wise Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Book Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Lead Males Category:Working Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Big Good Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Male Category:Aladdin Heroes